nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
'Origin' What would cause such a lovely woman to become so evil? Was it born within her all along? A little. Coming from the blood of chain devils, it had to be that the spark had always been there, waiting to be fed, nourished, into the hellfire it is now. Born to a successful adventuring father, Shade had always had high expectations thrust upon her. She was destined to follow in daddy's footsteps, after all. However, when expectations weren't met, or she met with outright failure, she became her worst critic. It started with razors. The pain would offer a release of stress and self-loathing, but no matter how many times she cut herself, those crushing feelings would always come back like waves crashing against a shore. She found more fulfilling pleasure when she was on the job, when she lashed into another being and watched as they writhed in pain. She began to explore this fascination further, and eventually it led her into the twisted, bent embrace of Zon-Kuthon. The Midnight Lord beckoned to her, and she gladly welcomed him into her life. Following his tenets, inflicting not only greater wounds upon herself, but upon others she met in combat. Her lust for inflicting pain grew at an alarming rate, and she began to seek out other Kuthites to satisfy her urges. It wasn't until she met a cleric of Kuthite that she learned people would even pay her to inflict pain upon them and mutilate their flesh. He taught her the practices of using inks and metal to pierce and stain the skin, and found ectasy in the way they squirmed beneath her needle. As her sadistic side flourished, she began to gain a reputation. People feared her, many would avoid ev en walking upon the same side of the street as her. For fear of her evil growing out of control, a call went out for a hero to smite down Shade. It did not take long before she was faced with a man who wished to bring her miserable existence to an end. However, she would have never thought it'd be her very own father who answered. In a sudden burst of rage, Shade engaged her father and unlocked something deep inside that even she was unaware she possessed. However, it was not enough to ward off the veteran hero, and barely escaped with her life. On a cold, rainy night she lay on the side of the road, succumbing to her wounds. The pain was delicious, but she did not much like the encroaching darkness that was threatening to engulf her. She knew she would die soon, and with a labored breath, she cried to her God. It was then that a she felt warmth, a bright light filled her vision, and her gaze fell upon Ophelia, her head cradled in the half-faerie dragon's lap. 'Personality' Shade is currently a broken soul. Betrayed by her own father, and harboring the darkness in her as she recovers from life-threatening wounds, she is aloof and distant for the time being. Who knows what might come to be as she travels with Ophelia to a new, strange land where she knows no one? 15 Things About Shade 5 Things Your Character Fears (From Least to Greatest) *'Being buried alive. '"The pleasure of starving to death would be so delicious, but it'd also be dreadfully boring." *'Her face being scarred. '"Can't ruin the money maker. Everything else, on the other hand..." *'Falling in love. '"Life is just easier when you only have to look out for yourself..." *'Losing her powers. '"I've worked too damn hard to obtain this strength, and I'll be damned if anyone tears it away from me." *'Her father. '"Fuck him, the horse he rode in on, and the saddle that bore him." 4 Things Your Character Loves Dearly (From Least to Most) *'Shiny body jewelry. '"Doll me up, baby." *'Piercing or Tattooing a Body Modification 'Virgin'. '"Let me be your first time. I swear I'll be gentle..." *'Dark, moody places. '"I feel a poetry slam coming on." *'Her father. '"...Shut up." 3 Things Your Character is Embarassed About (From Least to Greatest) *'Her sneezes. '"It's not 'cute!" *'Her glasses. '"It's not my fault they make the print so small!" *'Her *clears throat*. '''"I'm a '''girl!" 2 Things Your Character is Proud Of (From Least to Greatest) *'Her tattoos. '"Look how pretty they are!" *'Surviving the attack from her father. '"You didn't kill me, old man." 1 Thing Your Character is Willing to Kill or Die for. *'Power. '"I must become stronger than him. How can I master the shadows, when I'm constantly in his? I will kill any who get in my way." 'Appearance' Dark skin from head to toe, with bright amber eyes and snow-white hair. Standing at 5'7" tall, her body is host to scars and burns in numerous places which she holds no shame in showing off with revealing clothing. To eccentuate these mutilations, she has a plethora of piercings along her body, and the unmistakable tattoo of Zon-Kuthon upon her left bicep. A long, lashing, prehensile spaded tail slithers about behind her, and a pair of stunted, vestigial wings of stretched, scarred flesh. Shade.png 'Theme Song' ' 'Eyes wide shut but they know Buried alive by the lies in their soul Their stride of a blind man's stroll Well for whom does the next bell toll I'm too many years in the zone Too many years to have built what I own And many dumb fool try to take what I've grown But these roots go deep and you can't blood a stone So if you want to push, I'm a shove If you want to spar we can do it no gloves And if you're gonna run at me you better do it hard Cuz I fear no fall, no brawl, no scars I'm two pounds shy of a bomb I'm one shade short of alarm I'm too past wrath that I'm calm Got two last laughs in my palms I'm three degrees west of a hurricane Four wheel drive with a ball 'n chain My five foot seven is irrelevant I'm 6-6-6 if you threaten my development Now see a wise man learns from your mistakes And lets the blunders of his brother serve to fill his plate So best be on your way before the tidal wave breaks Cuz you don't want to come to meet the Reaper that awaits You don't want to say no more than a mime, you can't afford And you don't want to let this turn into lines of mine and yours And you don't want to press your luck, better back up and withdraw Cuz trust me when I tell you, you don't want that tooth 'n claw And you don't want to see inside the mind of a savage kind And you don't want that recognition of "oh, there goes that guy" But if you do decide that you are gonna play that hand and try Just think before you act because your actions don't rewind A man with a grudge and a case A man with intent on his face And if a man walks into place Let it be known I won't hesitate This a long time coming like a comet pass Got 'em all fired up from the rocket blast And if I fall on my sword turn my bones to ash Let it clog up the sand in that hourglass We in the title fight, blow for a blow And you can reap the benefits of what I have to sow Cuz I'm about that worth of which you don't appear to know So you can take the scene while I take over the show It's a long way down when your head is in the clouds And all around the sirens play Don't get in my way Don't tell me I should bow Cuz I'm no clown And this is not a game Don't get in my way You don't want to say no more than a mime, you can't afford And you don't want to let this turn into lines of mine and yours And you don't want to press your luck, better back up and withdraw Cuz trust me when I tell you, you don't want that tooth 'n claw And you don't want to see inside the mind of a savage kind And you don't want that recognition of "oh, there goes that guy" But if you do decide that you are gonna play that hand and try Just think before you act because your actions don't rewind Poisoned by the snakes in the grass Hoaxed by the rats out the maze They should have never poked the lion as he pass Cuz now it's two hawks in a cage This a tale of a cautionary kind This a story of that Icarus design This a message from the hanged man's twine This when mother nature rips apart the fault lines And this the type of thing that make a grown man cry When feeble of the spine crumble underneath the grind When blessings of the meek lead to lessons of the blind When Heaven shows its teeth and the planets are aligned So amusing the feeling as they race off Got 'em musing from the pressure as I chase off Should have thought it through before he turned to face off Now this fool sounding like he gone and turned his bass off This an ace called, cut the game short You don't want to have an escalation of the maimed sort And you don't want to feel the flame that burns pride Now you know the reason why those sleeping dogs lie Long way down when you're head is in the clouds And all around the sirens play Don't get in my way Don't tell me I should bow Cuz I'm no clown And this is not a game Don't get in my way You don't want to say no more than a mime, you can't afford And you don't want to let this turn into lines of mine and yours And you don't want to press your luck, better back up and withdraw Cuz trust me when I tell you, you don't want that tooth 'n claw And you don't want to see inside the mind of a savage kind And you don't want that recognition of "oh, there goes that guy" But if you do decide that you are gonna play that hand and try Just think before you act because your actions don't rewind They sicker than a wicked man's whip Victims of they hype and of the sycophant's lip And underneath the money and the power is the tip Of something very dangerous and it's strengthening its grip And I don't have to tell 'em that they turning pale with albinism I am not their keepers but I keep my own morale And isn't everything we do just a matter of decision So if life is just a prison then I'm breaking out this minute This an epidemic of the vultures in the playpen Weasels with a smile and a guile that leaves 'em vacant Businessman sticking up the layman out the gate and Thieves wearing suits but they can never fool the vagrants And con man bringing 'em treasures of fool's gold CEO's grinning from swindling stocks cold Politicians trading their morals for blindfolds And cowards step aside as the criminal mind holds Welcome to the jungle where deception is the code Brother fighting brother as their avarice corrodes See that evil, speak that evil, be that evil bold You are not your own and love's a memory of old One nation under fraud - the anthem you applaud Well let this serve to warn, I won't enable or reward And let the flies swarm, let the noble die strong This is my scorn, new day, new dawn Category:Characters